


Tears by Alixtii

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Cannibalism, Crying, Fairy Tales, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Siblings, Stripping, Tears, Witchestches, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: The witch told Gretel if she kept on crying she would have no tears left, but the girl would not listen.





	Tears by Alixtii

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Tears by Alixtii](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7584?view_adult=true)  
**Length** : 0:02:32  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Tears%20by%20Alixtii.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
